The operator of an electric hand drill often has occasion to drill holes which are not normal; i.e., perpendicular to the surface drilled. In such cases, it has been the practice to set a carpenter's variable angle rule to the desired angle, and, placing the angle rule on the surface to be drilled, the drill is held adjacent to a projecting blade on the angle rule during drilling. This procedure is time consuming and undesirably requires the use of two hands, one to hold the drill and the other to hold the angle rule in position while drilling.
Other supporting carriage attachments for guiding the drill have been suggested but are bulky and must be attached and removed after angularly-directed holes are drilled. Each of these methods is awkward and inefficient.